The Usual Suspects
by numba1fangirl
Summary: Coffee shop AU, Dean/Cas, Sam/Jess
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I decided to do something different and have this fic be in 2nd person POV. I thought it would be cool because it would be like watching Dean and Cas fall in love from an outsider's perspective. We get plenty of fics from the POV of Dean and Cas themselves, so I thought this would be interesting and different. I don't have a lot of experience with 2nd person POV though, so let me know if it's totally lame. This is primarily a Destiel fic, but I also threw in some Sam/Jess for y'all. And don't worry this is NOT a one shot so there'll be more where this came from!_

* * *

Chapter 1

You walk in to _Heaven's Brew_ to start your shift, putting on your apron as you slip behind the counter. You welcome the familiar smell of brewing coffee and smile at your coworker, Jess. It's pretty early in the morning, so the shop is still pretty empty, but you know that the morning rush is coming soon. You busy yourself by cleaning the counter and making small talk with Jess.

After a while you glance at the clock and notice that it's well past the time that one of your usual customers, Dean, usually comes in. Feeling slightly disappointed (he's pretty easy to talk to and not at all bad looking), you go back to work and figure he's just not coming in today.

A few minutes later, you hear the bell chime and look up to see a disgruntled-looking Dean hurrying through the door.

"Are you alright, Dean?" you ask as he approaches the counter.

"Yeah I'm just running late," he answers. "Slept through my damn alarm clock this morning. Just give me the usual. Sorry I won't be able to hang around to chat."

"Coming right up," you say as you turn to make his coffee.

"So how's Sam?" Jess asks him while he waits. Sam is Dean's brother who had come in with Dean the day before. Jess had only met him that one time, but she is already smitten.

"He's doing great. Just got a big case at his firm. He was talking my ear off about lawyer shit all night last night. Nothing too detailed, though; lawyer/client confidentiality and all that."

"That sounds cool," Jess says. "Is he going to be coming in to the shop any time soon?"

Dean shrugs. "He was gonna come in today, but he had to go in to work early or something. Maybe you'll see him at lunch."

You finish Dean's coffee and turn around to give it to him. "Here you go, Dean."

"Thanks," he says, taking the cup and hurrying towards the door. "Gotta run!"

"See you tomorrow!" you call after him. He waves without turning around and pushes the door open just as another customer, who just so happens to be another one of your usuals, tries to walk through it. Adeptly managing not to spill his coffee, Dean offers a quick apology before hurrying off down the street without offering him a second glance.

"Hello, Castiel," you say, greeting him with a smile. He smiles back adorably and steps up to the counter.

"Hello. I'll have my usual, please," he says in his deep gruff voice.

"Sure thing, Cas," Jess says, moving to make the coffee.

"Thank you," he says to her before turning to you. "Who was that man that was leaving when I came in?" he asks.

"That was Dean," you answer. "He's another one of our regulars. Comes in every morning."

"I see."

"Here's your coffee, Cas," Jess tells him with a smile, handing him his coffee.

"Thank you," he says again.

"So how's work?" she asks.

"Work is good," he answers. "We're going to be getting a new exhibit soon." Castiel is the curator at the Museum of Natural History in town and he loves to talk about his job and the history behind all of their exhibits. To be fair, it is pretty fascinating. At least the way Castiel talks about it. You and Jess spend fifteen minutes listening to him while you make coffee for other customers.

Soon Cas has to leave, so you say your goodbyes and turn your full attention to your work. The morning rush is beginning to die down, so you are able to relax and chat with Jess for a while.

Around noon, Jess suddenly gasps and smacks you in the arm. "He's here," she hisses. You look up to see a giant man in a suit walking through the door. You recognize him as Dean's brother Sam.

"Welcome to _Heaven's Brew_," Jess says with her sweetest smile when he steps up to the counter. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" You try not to laugh, but a small snicker escapes from your lips, so you try to turn it into a cough. Jess discreetly elbows you in the ribs.

"Yeah, I came in yesterday morning with my brother, Dean," he answers.

"Right, I remember now. Sam, right?"

"Yeah."

You turn your attention to other customers so you can let them talk. The next time you look their way, Jess is doing some pretty hardcore flirting and Sam is leaning on the counter, eating it up. You just smile to yourself and go back to work.

* * *

The next day, Cas comes in ten minutes earlier than usual and scans the other customers in the shop as if looking for somebody. A small frown appears on his face when he apparently doesn't find who he's looking for.

"You just missed him," you say, startling Castiel out of his frown.

"Excuse me?" he asks. "To whom are you referring?"

"Dean," you clarify. "He left five minutes ago. Yesterday wasn't his usual time. He was running late."

Cas blushes bright red. "I wasn't looking—I mean I was just—" he sighs, apparently giving up. "Thank you for the information. I'll have my usual, please."

"Already got it ready," Jess says, handing it to him.

"Thank you."

"No problem," she answers. "So did that new exhibit come in yet?" Without needing any further invitation, Cas begins talking about work and history again, the only topics you know that could get him talking like that.

The shop isn't very busy this morning, so you brew yourself a cup of coffee and lean on the counter, listening to Cas talk for a while. You take in the smell of coffee, the sound of Cas's voice and Jess's laugh, the gentle murmur of the other customers talking in the background, the morning sunlight streaming through the window, and smile to yourself; being a barista can be pretty great sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Guess who's got a date on Friday!" Jess exclaims, running into the shop the next morning. Her blonde hair is in a messy ponytail and her blue eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Let me take a wild guess," you answer. "You and Sam?"

"Yes! I'm so excited!"

"Do you know where he's taking you?" you ask.

She shrugs. "He just said we're going to dinner, but I don't know where."

"That sounds fun."

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear, though," she says. "You should come over some time and help me choose."

"Well do you at least know if it's a fancy place or somewhere casual or…?"

"No. I guess I'll have to–"

"What are you two chattering about?" someone interrupts. You jump and drop the towel you were holding, thinking it's your boss about to scold you and tell you to get back to work. When you turn around, though, you see it's only Dean, standing there with an amused smile on his face.

"Nothing," Jess says, blushing slightly. "We weren't talking about anything."

"Sure," Dean says with a knowing look.

"Let me guess," you say, "you'll have the usual?"

"Yep."

"Coming right up." Dean likes his coffee black. Really black. You're not entirely sure how he drinks the stuff. But it's easy to make and you're not the one who has to drink it, so you have absolutely no complaints.

"So do you have any horror stories from the garage to tell us?" Jess asks. Dean is a mechanic and one of his favorite topics is ranting about all the stupid ways people screw up their cars.

"Oh, I always have horror stories to tell," he says with a grin before launching into a story about some idiot who put regular gas in a diesel car. He hasn't gotten very far when Castiel walks through the door. He pauses for a moment when he sees Dean, so you smile and wink. He blushes, but continues forward. You turn around to start making his coffee.

"I'll have the usual, please," he says when he reaches the counter.

"Already on its way." Unlike Dean, Castiel likes his coffee with plenty of cream and sugar. A bit sweeter than you like, but more drinkable than Dean's, at least in your opinion.

"Hi, Castiel," Jess greets him. "I didn't see you come in. You're a lot earlier than usual."

"Castiel? That's an interesting name. I'm Dean," Dean says, holding out his hand for Castiel to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he says, accepting the handshake.

"Dean was just telling us about some of the stupid things people do to their cars," you say, hoping to prompt more conversation between the two of them. You have the sudden urge to play matchmaker and Dean and Castiel are the perfect targets. "He's a mechanic, so he has to deal with that kind of thing all the time."

"I'm not very good with automobiles," Castiel says. "Tell me, Dean, what are some common mistakes people make?"

"Well, Cas—can I call you Cas?"

Cas blinks in surprise at the nickname. "Sure."

"The biggest mistake people make is not asking for help," Dean says. "They try to fix it themselves. Just trust me, no matter how minor the problem seems, if you don't know what you're doing you shouldn't touch anything. Call someone you trust, take it in to a mechanic—do something—but for the love of God don't touch anything under the hood if you don't know what you're doing."

"Sounds like pretty sound advice," Cas says.

"If you want any advice on cars, I'm the one to go to," Dean says with a smile. "But that's enough about cars. What do you do for a living, Cas?"

"I'm the curator at the Museum of Natural History."

"That sounds cool. I've never been. Any must-see exhibits?"

By this point, you've long ago stopped taking an active role in the conversation in order to help other customers, but you keep an ear on their conversation as best you can. They seem to be greatly enjoying each other's company despite having little in common. But opposites attract, you suppose. They are turning into the perfect little matchmaking project and you wonder idly if you can get Jess in on your schemes.

You decide to ask her later, though, because as the morning rush gets into full swing, customers are lining up for coffee faster than you can make it. But the rush doesn't bother you. In fact, you enjoy being busy and talking to customers. The busier it gets, the more the smell of coffee fills the air and you breathe it in happily.

When you turn around, you see that Dean and Cas are already gone. You didn't see if they left together or not, but since they both have jobs to get to you suppose it doesn't matter.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully and as you walk home that night, you take a moment to appreciate the cool evening air and clear night sky.


End file.
